Kingdom Hearts: One Shot
by bubba92347
Summary: Kairi finds that perhaps her friends will never return, while she is able to recall memories, Kairi lives in her own dreams and fights the Heartless while she fights a personal battle with Xion inside. (Kairi is subconscious in the story, I will explain that within the story later.)


Kingdom Hearts Fanfic Yuri

Namine and Kairi

Kairi walked across the balcony of her apartment in Twilight Town. The scenic overlook of the gorgeous town absolutely stunning to her. Breathing in for a moment, Kairi was captivated by the sheer amazement of another world besides her tiny secluded island. Though she did miss the comforts of her home, even if this world was amazing.

Looking back to the door, Kairi leisurely walked over to her bed, intertwining her fingers in the silk fabric. Closing her eyes and wrapping herself underneath the bedsheets. Releasing a long sigh, she wished for her friends to return, perhaps they would in time, but as for now she was alone in the apartment, merely hoping for the best to turn out.

Dreaming of the distant island joined only by mere coincidence, Kairi awoke as the darkest hour had approached upon Twilight Town, the large a spacious moon above her only bringing back more memories which she had long forgotten of.

Her dreams were haunted at a constant rate of things which she did not understand. Only of one person, a black haired girl with dazzling blue eys which only made her remember more of herself. Then other nights would haunt her of a girl with blonde hair, smiling back at her while drawing within her sketch book.

Suddenly without any notice a black figure stood in the starlit room, striking a near fatal heart attack in Kairi's chest. Breathing heavily the figure removed the hood that they wore, revealing a woman that resembled the one that haunted Kairi's dream.

"You are interesting no doubt," The figure said, " Yet you hold something close to you correct?"

"Who are you to be asking me questions? You cannot barge into a room and expect me to be able to tell you these things! What are you!" Kairi demanded furiously.

The figure smiled as she approached her, the feeling inside Kairi's chest rising greatly. Her palms sweating with fear, her voice would crack if she spoke any words. The figure brushed the side of her face, Kairi smacked her hand away instinctively.

"Are you afraid of me? Do you fear what I may be capable of?"

"No, I am afraid of what you intend to do while you stay here." Somehow that did not escape Kairi's mouth correctly, the dark haired woman smiling.

"You should know me Kairi, I am sure that someone has had to tell you of me. Do you not remember when Sora mentioned me? I am Xion."

"You are not real you are only-"

"I am real, as long as I live within your mind."

Kairi sot up from the bed, sweat covering her entire body as though she had immersed herself within a pool of hot water. She could not calm her senses, her mind racing to frantically for this. Going to the bathroom, she flicked on the lights, using the water basin to stimulate her mind for a moment.

Suddenly a figure entered the room, Xion. Standing at her she grasped Kairi by the back of her hair, more suggestively than any other thing. She smiled, pressing her lips against hers for a moment. Kairi unable to do anything but allow this to occur.

Xion looked at her for a moment as she flashed a wicked smile. "I cannot believe how crazy you can look in that outfit. Perhaps you may look better without it?"

Kairi blushed, or perhaps she didn't. She could no longer tell, the only feeling that she felt were the butterflies accumulating in her stomach, making her more and more interested Xion. So she could not resist the urge as she pushed Xion back onto the bed, quickly kissing her. Xion laughed, before sliding her hadns across her body, enhancing the moment as she removed the simepl gown covering Kairi.

Kairi awoke the next morning, the sunlight of Twilight Town emerging from behind closed drapes. Rolling over in the bed, Xion opened the drapes, revealing her exposed figure to any lucky passer whom decided to look up.

She took in a fresh breath, looking back only moments later to see that Kairi sat up in the bed, staring back at the highly attractive woman. Xion smiled before slipping back underneath the bed, instantly attacking Kairi. What could she truly do though? She did not want to resist, only enjoy the pleasure of the moment, allowing Xion to, in the sense, enjoy her.

Grabbing Xion by the scruff of her hair, Kairi forced her closer to her body. Trying to gain as much satisfaction before the moment would end. Somehow she knew that this could not last much longer, but for now it would.


End file.
